


Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plans For The Future, Rare Pairings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, escrita utilizando diez pairings diferentes.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete

**Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete**

**(Déjame estar delicadamente a lado de tu corazón)**

_Monologue – Nishikido Ryo (Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei)_

Estaba rara vez simple, con Kei.

Más y más veces Yuya se había rendido, más y más veces había esperado que volviera, y en cuanto empezaba a desesperarse, en cuanto la sensación de pérdida se hacía demasiado de soportar, Kei volvía atrás.

Esta vez también había vuelto, la mirada en su cara le decía a Yuya que lo sentía, pero que nunca iba a admitirlo.

“Ven aquí.” le dijo el mayor, quieto en el umbral, extendiendo una mano para que Inoo la tomara.

“Yuya...” empezó a decir Kei, pero a Takaki no le hacía falta oírlo.

“No importa, Kei-chan.” le dijo, bajándose y apoyando la frente contra la suya. “Hasta que sé qué me quieres, puedo soportar como gestionamos mal las cosas en esta relación.”

Kei rio, y se acercó aún más para besarlo.

“Voy a quererte hasta que seguirás luchando para guardarme en el buen camino.” dijo, y era todo lo que Yuya necesitaba oír de él.

_Fire and ice – KAT-TUN (Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru)_

Estaba como si alguien tuviera que ganar para que se sintieran como si lo que hacían fuera justo.

Era una batalla constante entre ellos, una que había durado una eternidad, una que ninguno de los dos quería que acabara.

Noche de fuego tras noche de fuego, Yabu se empujaba dentro de Hikaru, la sonrisita en la cara del menor le desafiaba a darle más, a hacerlo gritar, o iba a ganar él.

Y Kota le daba más y más, lo más que podía, los músculos esforzados, la respiración que amenazaba de acabar, la adrenalina que lo empujaba a seguir adelante.

“Ko...” la voz de Hikaru se quebró al pronunciar su nombre, mientras se movía contra de él, diciéndole que estaba bien, que podía ganar, que ya no le importaba del desafío.

Siempre acababa de esa manera, entre ellos. Empezaba como una guerra, y luego ambos olvidaban la razón porque estaban combatiendo.

“Te quiero, Hikaru.” le susurró al oído, mientras el calor lo tragaba dentro el cuerpo de su novio, mientras bajaba las armas y se perdía en el fuego.

_Rescue rescue – Kanjani8 (Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke)_

A veces, Keito estaba realmente tonto.

Había dejado de comportarse como si Yamada le hiciera un favor estando con él; estaban juntos hace demasiado tiempo, y habría vuelto loco si hubiera seguido de esa manera.

Sin embargo, había todavía algo que le daba una sensación rara cada vez que estaban juntos, y Keito no estaba un actor bastante bueno de ocultarlo.

Especialmente porque Yamada lo conocía muy bien.

“Sabes, Keito.” le dijo una noche en la cama, sonando lo más casual posible. “Nunca te lo digo, y voy negar de haberlo dicho si tuvieras que volver a hablar de esto, pero...” sonrió, girándose y acercándose a su novio. “Me siento como si me hubieras salvado, ¿sabes? Como su fuera toda otra persona con respecto a antes de estar contigo, como si hubieras hecho mejor. Y, bien. Nunca te agradecí por esto.” le dio un beso suave en los labios, sonriendo. “Gracias.” susurró.

El rubor en las mejillas de Okamoto fue suficiente para que Yamada supiera de haber tocado un nervio, y de haber finalmente quebrado la ilusión que tenía Keito de ser el afortunado.

“No tienes que agradecerme.” contestó, la voz apenas oíble. “No hice nada especial. Sólo te quiero.”

Yamada se acurrucó contra de él, inspirando su olor.

“Y es esto que hace la diferencia.” murmuró, esperando que finalmente fuera suficiente para que Keito entendiera.

_Wonderland train – Hey! Say! 7 (Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri)_

“¿No crees que sea raro que hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo?”

Yamada se salió los ojos, pausando el videojuego y girándose a mirar a Yuri.

“¿Estás tratando de decirme algo, Yuri?” preguntó, preocupado y un poco enfadado.

Chinen, por su parte, rio.

“No pierdas la calma, Ryosuke, no te queda bien.” suspiró. “Sólo creo que sea extraño. Somos todo lo que conocimos, estamos juntos desde hace cuando estábamos niños. Sólo me preguntaba si pensara algo sobre esto.”

“Resulta que sí.” respondió Yamada, serio. “Superamos mucho. También momentos cuando no había esperanza a la vista.” suspiró. “Estamos en un momento tan bueno ahora que sólo dejé de preguntarme dónde vamos. Temo que deberás quedarte conmigo, Chinen Yuri.”

Yuri lo miró intensamente, mientras le aparecía una sonrisa en la cara.

“Supongo que podría ser peor.” dijo, al final.

Ryosuke asintió, y volvió a darle atención al juego.

“Ahora, si acabaste con tus dudas existenciales...” masculló, aparentemente enojado.

Yuri rio bajo, y lo dejó en paz.

Tenían toda la vida para seguir hablado. Iba a concederle un poco de divertimiento.

_Saigo no love song – Hey!_ _Say! JUMP (Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke)_

Cuando Hikaru le había pedido a Yamada de salir juntos, sus intenciones habían sido nobles.

Se conocían hace años, y ni siquiera una vez el mayor había pensado de poder ver a Ryosuke como algo más que un compañero de grupo, que un amigo.

Aparentemente, se había equivocado.

Los labios de Yamada estaban suaves contra los suyos. El asiento del coche era sin duda lo más incómodo del mundo en ese momento, cuando todo lo que quería era tener acceso a cada centímetro del cuerpo de Ryosuke, a su piel, pasar las manos entre su pelo y tenerlo exactamente donde estaba, esperando que ese beso no acabara.

Tanto que, cuando ocurrió, gimió de decepción.

Yamada le sonrió, la cara roja.

“¿Qué piensas que estamos haciendo?” preguntó, aparentemente entretenido por la confusión en los ojos de Hikaru.

“Yo...” el mayor lo pensó, la respiración pesada y el deseo de volver a besarlo suficiente a hacerle imposible concentrarse en algo más. “No tengo ni idea. Pero empezamos, tiene que valer para algo.” se acercó, acariciándole la cara a Yamada con el dorso de la mano. “Personalmente, doy mi bendición. Mañana podemos tratar de nombrarlo, si quieres.”

Tuvo la que pareció una eternidad, pero al final Ryosuke asintió, y sus labios volvieron en los de Hikaru; Yaotome dejó enteramente de preocuparse.

_Breathless – Arashi (Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto)_

Hasta entonces, había estado algo a manchar la sonrisa de Yuto cuando se despertaba por la mañana, mientras Ryosuke dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

Les había tomado mucho para llegar allí; tantas peleas y tantas veces cuando ambos habían dudado que mereciera la pena.

Yuto llevaba siendo enamorado de Ryosuke desde hace cuando podía olvidar, pero nunca había hecho nada, no hasta que el mayor se había acercado a él.

Con su trabajo, la visibilidad de Yamada, sus diferencias, había sido una lucha aparentemente eterna. Más que una vez Yuto había tenido que pararse y pensar en cómo se sintiera, porque estaba demasiado fácil olvidarlo cuando peleaban.

No habían tenido problemas durante meses, ahora, y estaba tan raro y desconocido que Yuto vivía en el temor que el mundo pudiera colapsarles encima en algún momento.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba a Ryosuke agitarse y maullar – señal que iba a despertarse pronto – los últimos residuos de oscuridad se fueron, y eligió de disfrutar lo que tenía, en lugar de tener miedo que pudiera desaparecer.

“Buenos días.” le dijo a su novio cuando abrió los ojos.

La sonrisa en la cara de Yamada mientras lo miraba era tan luminosa que Yuto estaba seguro que la oscuridad nunca iba a volver.

_Butterfly – Hirama Soichi, Mizuta Kouki, Uehara Takuya (Yaotome Hikaru/Okamoto Keito)_

A Keito le gustaba pensar que Hikaru tuviera el poder en su relación, aunque el mayor lo odiara cuando lo decía.

Y el hecho estaba que no era verdad, ni siquiera Keito ya podía dejárselo pensar.

Hikaru era exactamente el que mostraba frente a las cámaras, con él: pasabas sus días atormentándolo, burlándose de él, haciéndole notar todos sus errores y defectos, tanto que Keito lo escuchaba apenas.

Pero no importaba cuanto lejos fuera, Keito sabía de qué se trataba en realidad. Veía la manera como Hikaru lo buscaba siempre, la manera como estaba atraído por él como una calamita al hierro, y cada vez que el menor lo encontraba mirándolo estaba como si lo hiciera con ojos de niño, maravillándose por la adoración que encontraba en ellos. Pensaba que fuera inexplicable, pero no podía negar que fuera así.

“¿En qué piensas?” le preguntó Hikaru, viéndolo tan absorto en sus reflexiones.

“Que estás afortunado a estar conmigo.” contestó Keito, con una sonrisita.

El golpe en la nuca dolió mucho, pero los labios de Hikaru en los suyos el momento siguiente fueron suficientes a hacerlo sentir mejor.

“Lo sé.” le murmuró Yaotome, y Keito perdió toda su incredulidad.

_Kitto shiawase ga kimi wo matteru – Ohkura Tadayoshi (Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri)_

Hikaru no se engañaba. Yuri y él no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Hikaru hablaba, siempre; cada vez que tenía un problema, cada vez que le pasaba algo bueno, estaba listo a compartirlo.

Yuri raramente hacía lo mismo, y la mayoría de las veces Hikaru tenía que luchar para llevarlo a admitir que había algo equivocado.

Tenían opiniones diferentes casi sobre todo, y cada vez que Hikaru trataba de decirle algo las consecuencias dolían tanto de hacerle desear de haberse quedado en silencio.

“¿Yuri?” le llamó, yendo hacia la puerta cuando oyó la cerradura.

“¡Estoy en casa!” se anunció el menor, tomado por sorpresa cuando Hikaru corrió hacia él y le dio un beso. “Debes haberte aburrido mucho esta tarde.” se burló de él en cuanto lo dejó ir.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

“De verdad no. Me echaste de menos, eso es todo.”

Yuri lo estudió un poco de tiempo, y luego sonrió.

“Tú también me echaste de menos, Hikka.” le aseguró, la voz tan suave como pudo.

Y esos momentos de ternura, la sonrisa en su cara, estaban bastante para hacerle tener ganas a Hikaru de seguir luchando contra lo que les hacía tan diferentes, y encontrar el dónde estaban los mismos.

_Mizu kaeru no bashou – Nakayama Yuma (Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru)_

Había pasado mucho entre ellos. A veces se atacaban tanto que Kei creía sinceramente que odio describiera mucho mejor lo que pasaba entre ellos, con respecto a amor.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo, disfrutando la sensación de calor y de placer, el cuerpo de Hikaru contra el suyo.

“Pareces siempre tan fuera de servicio cuando tenemos sexo.” Hikaru se burló de él, pellizcándole una cadera.

A Kei no le importaba. Estaba verdad.

“Pues deberías moderarte.” le dijo. “No querrías romperme, verdad, ¿Yaotome-san?” le provocó, metiéndose de un lado y mirándole los ojos, tan sencillo por él leerlos de asustarlo.

“Ven aquí.” murmuró Hikaru, la voz ronca, abriendo los brazos para que Kei se metiera en medio.

Inoo tuvo la tentación de negárselo, pero la coerción estaba tan irresistible que le tomaron dos segundos para rendirse.

“Viejo romántico.” le dijo, buscando alivio contra su piel.

“Lo soy.” confirmó Hikaru. “Te quiero, Kei.” añadió luego, y le pareció lo más natural del mundo.

Kei absorbió las palabras, y ahora sabía cómo sentirse. No importaba cuanto pelearan, cuanto discutieran, cuanto se trataran mal durante los días malos.

“Yo te quiero también, Hikka.”

Y era todo lo que importaba. 

_Kizuna – Kamenashi Kazuya (Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri)_

“Yabu Kota, si me dices otra vez que soy adorable...”

Kota rio, entretenido.

“Pero lo eres, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo debería llamarte?” respondió, levantando una ceja y poniendo un aire que sabía qué el menor despreciaba.

“No me llames, si no tienes nada inteligente de decir.” masculló Yuri, escapándose del agarre del mayor y desplazándose al otro lado del sofá.

Yabu siguió riendo, la mirada ofendida de Yuri estaba hilarante por él.

Le parecía todavía raro, cuanto fuera familiar. Cuanto simple hubiera sido por él aceptar la presencia de Yuri, acostumbrarse a punto de creerlo necesario.

Cada vez que lo miraba con demasiada atención recordaba del niño que Chinen había sido, y pronto se apresuraba a quitárselo de la mente, porque lo espeluznaba un poco.

Se sentía como si su vida juntos tuviera una especie de inicio perdido, pero Yabu estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para recuperarlo.

También torturar un poco a Yuri, cuando se sentía torturado por algo tan trivial.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, riendo. “De aquí en delante voy a decirte que eres fuerte y viril.” se burló de él. “Y alto, si quieres.”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, luego volvió a su posición y besó a Kota, casi con violencia.

“Como he dicho.” siseó. “No me llames.”

Yabu aceptó el beso y aceptó el reproche.

No había nada, ahora, que no habría aceptado por parte de Chinen Yuri.


End file.
